


Summers nights

by kingdeanx



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Smut, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Derek is quite the popular lifeguard, (your a bit jealous) but when it comes to closing the pool, old feelings make a reappearance.
Relationships: Derek hale x Male reader, Derek hale x you
Kudos: 7





	Summers nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You walked over to the pool after buying a drink from the rather sketchy looking vending machines. You heard derek draining the dirty pool water from today, all the sweaty folk of the town showed up.

You wiped away the sweat dripping from your forehead, the shorts and vest you were wearing still didn’t help. The flooring around the pool was slightly cold but you didn’t care, it cooled you down, if only a little. “Derek, how long does this take?” You never usually cleaned up on a night, but tonight was different. 

He smiled, hearing you let out a big sigh as you walked over to him. Both you and Derek have had a past together, both of you been close for years now, and it showed. 

He was usually a sore wolf to everyone...but you, which you found questionable, but you let it slide, not thinking much of it. You really had no clue Derek was crushing over you, and has been for the past couple years now.

He knew you were a virgin, it was obvious, and Derek would of course love to change that. “Not long, but if you get to impatient I won’t think twice before dumping you in the pool”. 

You laughed, but stopped, not ever knowing dereks true intentions. “You wouldn’t...would you?” Derek raised his eyebrows, surprised you even had to ask that question. “You really think that low of me?” He chuckled, making you smile, he did make you smile so you’ll give him that.

“N-no I ju-“ you were cut off by derek laughing. You blushed, knowing you really should be more open minded. “It’s okay, don’t worry about”. 

The pool slowly filled, Derek standing up away from the water machine. “Well the fresh water is filling up” his chest met with yours, both of your on close quarters.

Derek was wearing only his red lifeguard shorts, the top half of him naked. You couldn’t take your eyes away from his, Derek stood in front of you, eyes locking with yours, “I-I should we uh-“ you were pushed into the pool, before you could even finish your sentence. 

The splash caused Derek to get slightly wet, his chest glistened as you reached the surface again, coughing, wiping away the water from your eyes, “d-Derek, you asshole, where are you?”.

You could hardly see, the water making it a struggle to reopen your eyelids. It didn’t take long for an answer, feeling the impact of dereks body jumping into the pool, next to you.

It didn’t take long for Derek to swim back up to the surface, his head popping out from under the water, inches away from your face. “Uh...hey” dereks voice was rather quiet, but deep, making you shiver in the water.

Without thinking you met Derek half way with a kiss, it was rough, needy, dereks hand already flying to the back of your neck, pushing your head further into his lips. He pulled away just as fast, “y/n, are you o-“ he didn’t need an answer, your lips back on his within seconds. It was heated, teeth clashing slightly. 

You felt dereks hands sink down underneath water, his hands grabbing your ass. You felt him push you further, and further back, until your back hit the cold surface of the edge of the pool, the stone like textured material digging slightly into your back, leaving marks as Derek desperately kissed you. 

“D-Derek...I-I need you” he heard the neediness in your slightly shaky voice, the nerves obviously getting to you. He nodded, pulling away, “you know how long I’ve waited for this...for you, to let me in” you blushed slightly, now knowing Derek has had a thing for you...which seems like years now. 

“I’ve waited years for you, and now your letting me in, I want to show you how much I’ve loved you” with that he picked you up by the thighs, placing you atop of the cold stone flooring around the pool. 

Your skin sensitive to the material, flinching was you settled on top of it. Derek moved your hand to his bulge, your hand automatically wrapping around him. His head dipped down with a quiet moan. 

“Shit y/n...that feels so good” you kept going until he started to thrust up into your hand, that’s when you stopped. Moving your hand to the waist band of his shorts. “I wanna know, w-what it feels like...Derek” he saw the look in your eyes the first time you both met, star struck mixed with a bit of...happiness. Derek smiles sweetly down at you. Derek dipped back into the water a little, face level with your ass, his hands planted on both cheeks, “can I?” You nodded, Derek slowly pulling both cheeks apart, exposing your hole to the warm air. 

You heard a low grunt coming from him, his stubble grazing past your cheeks and into your hole, his tounge already diving in. His mouth began to make wet, sloppy noises as he began to eat you out.

“D-derek mhmmmm” you couldn’t say any words, the way he was treating you, felt like ecstasy. His tounge began to thrust in and out of you at a slow pace, making sure you were open enough to take him. 

He introduced two of his fingers, both of them slipping in raw, and surprisingly. “Fuck...d” a string of moans following as he opened you up. 

His tounge pulled out and started lapping at your opening, his fingers finishing the job before he pulled away, leaving you open for him. You heard the splash of the water droplets falling from his chin, “you okay with this?” You nodded, Derek placing the tip at your entrance...”This might hurt...okay baby?”.

With that he pushed in, slowly, making sure not to hurt you. “Fuck, it hurts” “I know it does, just hold onto me, okay?” You nodded, both of you keeping eye contact as he pushed all the way in, bottoming out. You felt his balls against your cheeks, the closeness, so intimate. 

Derek didn’t break eye contact, letting you adjust to his size, watching your every movement, your face changing every few seconds.

“I’m gonna start now” with that he pulled all the way out, the movement fast, watching unravel infront of him had to the be the best sight he’s ever seen. Knowing he could inflict this upon you, you looked stunning. 

“So welcoming, so warm” Derek began to pace himself, his thrusts setting a fast pace, the sound of water splashing with every thrust. 

You moaned out, gripping onto dereks back, nails digging in as he thrusted even harder, your legs wrapped tightly around his ass, pushing him deeper. You both met eachother half way with a kiss, derek’s stubble creating a little friction causing your lips to go a deeper shade of red, they felt on fire. 

Your clenched around him, earning a small grunt as he smiled against your lips, keeping up with his stamina, thrusting into as hard as he was starting out. 

You both pulled away, your lips biting into dereks bottom lip before you pulled away, hearing a growl coming from him, his hands wrapping around you tighter, pounding into what simply was the tightest hole he’s ever claimed. “Derek, please it feels so good” you were whispering underneath him, shaking also, he knew you were a virgin, it clearly showed. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m so fucking close” you nodded, trying everything you could to bring him closer, clenching around him again, but this time not stopping, instead carrying on.

His forehead rested on top of your own, sliding together easily as sheets of sweat covered you both, Derek not stopping with his brutal pace, each thrust hitting that sweet spot within you. 

“Oh...my...god, Derek, k-keep thrusting there” he did as told, each thrust inching you closer. “You nearly there baby boy? Hmmm?” You nodded, the crinkling of your features helping him know you were close. 

The sounds of derek’s grunts and skin slapping against skin were the only noises filling your ears. “I-I’m so fucking close...after all these years” your body was as perfect as he imagined. 

You were tighter then expected though, which he wasn’t complaining, he was rather enjoying this a bit to much, claiming your innocence drove Derek over the edge, his thrusts getting sloppy. 

“You better then I imagined, look at you” his deep voice filling your ears as he looked down at you, watching you come undone beneath him.

It was almost a sinful sight, you look so lost, but in so much pleasure. “Shit...gonna make me cum” with that you Chechens around him, feeling him pulse, “cum...cum for me” you whispered in dereks ear as your tounge flicked against the shell of his ear.

With that, Derek exploded, his veins pulsing as he drove himself the deepest he could go, pressing into your prostate. “FUCK BABY BOY, I’m fucking cumming” he exploded inside of you, shoving his face into your neck. Breathing your scent in, you felt the warmth of his seed fill you, spreading within you. 

Derek saw you come undone beneath him, cumming all over yourself with a whine. You both were stunned, not even caring you were fucking at the side of the pool, during the night shift, it felt right. 

You were both blind, the pleasure making both your visions go blank. It took you both a few seconds to compose yourself before Derek pulled out, sliding next to you, wrapping an arm around your head, laying atop of his arm.

Both of you staring into the sky, the stars shining brightly, you both came down from your highs, hearing Derek move, “i-are you okay, I didn’t hurt you did I? Is everything oka-“ “yes, it was amazing derek, I wouldn’t of wished for a better first time” your hands stroking his cheeks, reassuring him. 

Derek was happy, proudly smiling as he stood up, holding a hand out, “as much as I’d like to lay here all night with you, the pool is kinda...dirty again” your face dropped from innocent to deadly within seconds. 

“Your kidding right?” Derek took a few seconds to shake his head, watching you get up yourself, “I blame you hale” he laughed, “I’m pretty sure it was your fault” you slapped his arm playfully, Derek pulling you closer, into a quick kiss. 

You pushed away from his chest after you felt his lips, “you expect that kind of treatment after telling me that, I’ll sit and watch whilst you mr hale clear up your mess” he smirked, watching you walk away, slapping your ass before you got to far.

You blushed, but Derek could only smile to himself, friends to lovers, sounds like a cheesy film, but he’d do anything for you...this, this felt right.


End file.
